


Поиграть, победить пару раз и убить

by ladyxenia



Category: RPS, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: Dubious Morality, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Crush, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, sex as self-harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: На самом деле Мовец ведётся, потому что это ебанутая идея и полная дичь, а он рад поучаствовать в чём-то ебанутом. Волки не особо в восторге от предложения, но соглашается: похоже, что Абба этого правда хочет...





	Поиграть, победить пару раз и убить

Абба сам потом удивлялся, что вышло обоих уговорить. То ли сами они растеряли адекватность во время аббиных фристайлов, то ли Абба на адреналиново-эндорфиновом приходе стал ебать убедительным, но сагитировать и Волки и Мовца, чтобы они его оба максимально грубо выебали в рот, у него получилось.

На самом деле Мовец ведётся, потому что это ебанутая идея и полная дичь, а он рад поучаствовать в чём-то ебанутом. Волки не особо в восторге от предложения, но соглашается: похоже, что Абба этого правда хочет, хоть Ване и непонятно абсолютно, зачем это ему и неужели такое правда может нравиться.И нравится ли на самом деле, или это очередная попытка Аббы выебать границы допустимого — кажется, что вещи, которые у большинства людей должны вызывать отвращение, притягивают Аббу, как магнит.

Свет в комнате выключен, но небо светлое, несмотря на ночное время, и этого хватает, чтобы было видно, что происходит.

Мовец ебёт рот Аббы быстро и явно наслаждается процессом, с восторгом комментируя каждое действие: «Да, сучка! Давай, пидор ёбаный, веселее соси! Ебать ты шлюха!» С размаху хлещет Аббу по щеке — Абба давится, пытается затормозить, пытается мотать головой. Волки держит его руки, чтобы не вырывался, потому что Абба так просил. Но он и не вырывается, хоть его и дёргает заметно, особенно когда Мовец загоняет особенно глубоко, резко достаёт и кончает ему на лицо. Сперма шлёпается на аббины пунцовые щёки, нос, зажмуренные глаза. Абба не то кашляет, не то смеётся, и, вроде бы, плачет — очень похоже на то, что из глаз у него слёзы. На это жутко смотреть, но Волки смотрит, потому что оторвать взгляд невозможно.

Кажется, он сжимает запястья Аббы слишком сильно — по крайней мере, Абба в какой-то момент матерится сквозь зубы, пытается вывернуть руки из его хватки, говорит, не открывая глаз: «Да блядь, синяки поставишь. Иди сюда давай, твоя очередь».

Волки идёт, пристраивается над его лицом — очень неудобно, матрас слишком сильно продавливается, приходится шире расставлять колени, чтобы было устойчивей, и упереться рукой в стену. Он смотрит на знакомые привычные красные пятна на аббиных щеках, и на непривычные белёсые подтёки на них — на контрасте с ними щёки кажутся ещё ярче. Волки быстро осматривает комнату — ту часть, которую можно разглядеть, — нет ли рядом салфеток или хоть чего-то подобного. Мовец в это время копается на кровати сзади, тянет в сторону одеяло, будто тоже что-то ищет. Абба злобно цедит: «Да хули ты тянешь?!» Волки говорит: «Вытереть бы чем-то…» Абба отвечает: «Да блядь!» — и стирает сперму мовца со своего лица рукой — на самом деле больше размазывает, конечно. Волки смотрит на это, как под гипнозом. Абба небрежно как бы вытирает руку о простыню, хотя так быстро хер вытрешь, Волки знает.

Тянуть дальше уже невозможно: Абба открывает глаза и смотрит на него дико и зло. Зрачки у него расширены, ресницы влажные, слипшиеся. Волки не выдерживает, отводит взгляд, поддрачивает себе пару раз торопливо и всё-таки всовывает Аббе в рот. Двигается раз, два. Видимо, слишком резко: Абба отшатывается, кашляет, по щекам теперь уж точно текут слёзы. Волки хочет спросить, может, ему перестать, но Абба хватает его руками за таз, тянет к себе и насаживается сам — глубже, чем Волки позволял входить себе. Мовец в это время подползает обратно с телефоном - Аббиным, как и договаривались, - и снимает, как Волки трахает Аббу в рот, из последних сил стараясь сдерживаться и не навредить ему.

Сперму Волки со своего лица Абба потом не стирает, когда надрачивает себе сам. Ни Мовцу, ни Волки он не дал прикоснуться к своему члену, сказав: «Вы что, пидоры, что ли?» Он кончает — с белёсыми подтёками семени на лице, со взмокшей чёлкой, налипшей на лоб наискосок, — хватает блестящим от слюны ртом воздух, откидывается на подушку и давится смесью смеха и всхлипов.

Когда Волки осторожно трогает его плечо, Абба отдёргивается, как от удара. «Точно всё нормально?»- спрашивает Волки, сразу убирая руку.  
Абба прячет лицо руками, размазывает слёзы и остатки семени, говорит срывающимся голосом: «Да заебись всё, охуенно просто!» Пинает сидящего в изножьи кровати Мовца: «Вот он мне больше нравится, он тупых вопросов не задаёт и не лезет». Но когда Волки ещё раз пробует тронуть Аббу, он позволяет.

Он ложится на бок рядом с Аббой, обнимает крепко. Тот недолго возится, устраиваясь в его руках поудобнее, и прижимается мокрым лбом к его ключице. Он подозревает, что Абба делает это не потому, что это нужно ему, а потому, что это нужно Волки. Абба шмыгает и говорит Мовцу: «Счас только не снимай, блядь. Если узнаю что это снимаешь, убью нахуй».


End file.
